what I've become
by Kindred01
Summary: Set in the 5 year, Snape goes a little bat s**t crazy and attacks Harry and Dumbledore covers it up.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was thrown to the floor with a painful thud. He could feel a dull ache spread though his side and wondered if the fall had damaged the hipbone. "You little brat," Snape hissed, Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at the man, "That was private. Can't you keep your nose out of anything?" he spat like a viper.

"I...I didn't mean to sir, I'm sorry!" Harry tried to tell him but Snape wasn't listening. He snarled viciously at the boy and gave him a kick to the stomach, making the teen curl up and cry out.

"Shut up! You are just like your father - a rude, self-centered, pampered brat. You think just because you are The-Boy-Who-Lived you can do anything you like…"

"No sir. I…didn't mean to. I didn't understand why it was here…Urrh!" Harry was stopped from talking when Snape raised his hand and punched him across the face making the boy fall back to the floor, holding his bleeding cheek.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I'm going show you what I think of you, Potter and teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Something your father should have been taught!"

Harry eyes widened as he watched Snape take his wand out and wave it over him. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain of a curse or hex but instead he felt something wrap round his body restricting his movements. He reopen his eyes and saw a black rope wrapped around his body. It was tight enough to let Harry knew there would be scars after he was freed.

"S…Sir please. I'm sorry what happen to you. My father was a bully but he was a child. I'm not him!" Harry cried out feeling panic bubble up as he watched the somberly dressed wizard walk behind his desk and pull out a small glass bottle. The liquid was a deep red, like blood and later on Harry would learn that it was blood; to stop the vampire from bleeding him dry as he attacked him.

The vampire didn't look at him as he took the cork out and downed the red liquid before he threw the bottle at Harry. The teen rolled onto his back allowing the glass to just miss him as it bounced and smashed against the cold stone floor.

"No! you're not your father. You have Lilly's eyes, you shouldn't have her eyes!" Moving back around his desk, Snape's voice was cold and calm. It sent dread though Harry's body as the potion master grabbed Harry by the hair.

"Ahhh!" the teen cried out as he was pulled up onto his knees. He could feel the ropes rub against his skin cutting into his clothes. Clothes rustled as Harry tried to pull his head free from the man's hold but found that Snape was holding him in an iron grip as he pulled open his robes and pulled his trousers down.

"A real lesson."

Hours later Dumbledore came down to the potion master's office when Snape never turned up for their meeting. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. So he opened the door and walked in, "Severus are you…"

"What have you done?!" was all the headmaster said as he looked at the vampire. Snape stood there naked from head to toe over a shivering sobbing boy.

The vampire's eyes were a solid black as he turned to the head master before picking up his wand, smirking as the boy jerked as he did so. He straighten himself and waved his wand cleaning his skin of any fluids that was left behind, before he waved his wand again making his clothes reappear on him.

"Severus what did you do?" Dumbledore asked again. He didn't move from his spot, not even to help Harry.

"Teaching him a lesson."

"What in? That you can't get over your hate for his father? Or that a former Death Eater and Vampire Guard can't change?" Dumbledore asked. Snape was quiet as he looked from the boy to the old man.

"He has no respect for his elders. He needed to be taking down a peg or two!"

"And if it was Draco being disrespectful and another teacher did _this_ to him, would you let it go?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Draco is different."

"Why, because he is your godson?" Snape was quiet.

Harry heard the head master come closer and thought the man had come to help him but he just stood there talking to the vampire. He opened his mouth but found no sound would come out. Harry pushed himself up to sit position, finding his body screaming at him to stop. "What are you going to do?" Snape asked.

"Do you really think that he will help us defeat Voldemort now?" Dumbledore snarled. The vampire looked at Harry and winced at the child's broken form…because he is a child you arse-hole…a voice in his head told him…Oh god! I raped a child.

"We could obliviate his memory, heal him up and say he had a bad reaction to the Occlumency." Snape suggested.

"That is all we can do. You will not breath a word of this to a living soul, not even the Dark Lord himself because once he learns that Harry's magic is now tainted he will use that to turn the boy to his side."

The teen couldn't believe this. They were going to cover this up! Dumbledore, the man he thought as a grandfather - who he even _called _Grandfather - was going to look the other way. Harry grabbed his clothes and pulled them on messily before getting up. Both men looked at him. Dumbledore had nothing on his face that showed Harry that he cared at all and Snape, he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Harry, you need stop! This is for the best. You don't want this memory," Dumbledore said. Harry shook his head. As the old man looked the teen in the eye, he saw blood running down the boy's face.

"You tried to change his eye colour?"

"He has her eyes. Potter's brat does not deserve her eyes," Snape responded. As Harry backed up to the fireplace, the white-haired wizard turned towards the teen and held out his hand.

"Harry, my dear grandson, it will be okay." The dark haired teen shook his head trying to stop the headmaster from raising his wand. "Please understand Harry, this _is _for the best," The white haired man said as he pronounced the spell,"_Obliviate_."

Harry couldn't do anything as the spell hit him. His hands reached for his head before he passed out in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Heal him the best you can. I don't want him waking up wondering what happened," Dumbledore hissed at Snape. The potion master moved over to his potion cupboard and pulled out a few before walking over to Harry where the older wizard was standing over him.

"The only thing I can't heal is the bite and his voice."

"What about his voice?" Dumbledore snapped. He was beyond angry with Snape ... and Harry. He couldn't believe that the man had lost control of himself …maybe I've been messing with his blood potions to much … he thought. But he was mad at Harry because he knew something will go wrong, it always did when came to the brat. His perfect little weapon wouldn't 't be of much use to him if he remembered.

"I used a stripping hex on his throat," The vampire confirmed as he poured another potion down the broken teen's throat.

'Merlin if Lupin smells him I'm dead,' he thought as he watched the cuts and bruises fade from the boy's face and body.

"You are a foolish man, Severus. Why did I even trust you with your own bloody nephew!" Dumbledore ground out.

The potion master turned his head quickly and looked at the man standing there. His eyes were widened before they narrowed in anger, "What do you mean _he's my nephew_? I don't have any brothers or sisters!" Snape hissed as he stood up.

Well, was too late now to lie, Dumbledore thought as he realised that he had spoken out aloud. He had let the cat out of the bag so to speak, literally.

"You're Lilly's twin brother," He said with a sneer, "Your mother couldn't keep both of you because of your father, so I placed Lilly in a muggle home when she showed no sign of magical marks."

The weeks following the shocking events were slow, even for Snape. His mind twisted and his stomach churned as he thought about what he done to his own nephew and what he thought about Lilly. How he and Lilly had, had one night together before she married James 'bloody' Potter. But his days at Hogwarts got far worse when Harry showed up to class one week later, after he came out the hospital wing, fake reports saying he had been attacked by a vampire.

He looked sick, his skin was snowy white and there were dark circles around his eyes, like he hasn't slept for a week. Snape knew he had been having detention with that foul, pink, piglike woman and he had seen him walk the halls at night going back to his dormitory; sometimes at 4 in the morning.

"Potter are you even listening?" Snape hissed at him. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't give up the act now. The boy didn't answer …no, how could he… he thought bitterly but he saw fear in the teen's eyes and he knew the boy remembered, "Stay behind after class."


	2. friendship

Harry's eyes widened in fear when he heard Snape say that he had to stay behind after potion master turned around and started to walk back to his desk. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder when she notice how scared he had become. The dark haired teen jumped at her touch and knocked over his stool as he looked around at the room, at the people looking at him.

"Potter, what you are doing?" Snape asked when he saw the panic in the boy's face. His skin was covered in a lay of sweat and he really looked like he was going to pass out.

"Potter!" Snape tried again but it seemed tthat he boy's head was anywhere but in the class room.

He started to hiss in parseltongue and it made many students wince at the sound. Snape could pick up small bits of the hisses from his time with the Dark Lord and he knew some of what Harry was trying to say. He winced. He remembers he thought as the teen ran to the door and tried and to open it but Snape kept it locked when he was holding classes. Harry tried to scream and pulled on the door handle. He banged on the door choking on his tears before he passed out.

Snape stood there frozen. How could he remenber? Dumbledore _Obliviated _him and that man had one the most powerful obliviates known. "Sir?" came Hermione's voice, snapping the man out of his daze.

"Get away from him. Go and tell Madam Pomfrey that Potter has fallen ill." He ordered. The busy-hair girl ran out the door as Snape released the spell keeping the door lock. He walked over to his nephew and rolled him onto his back. Looking down he saw that the back of the boy's hand was concealed under a layer of bandages. As he pulled it off Draco walked over him.

The blonde knelt on the floor next to him as Snape removed the last yellow stained wrapping. The boy's hand was infected, that was clear, in was obvious that the mad, pink woman was using a dirty blood quill. A restricted object she shouldn't be using it at all, especially in a school.

"I only know one vampire in the area and there was only one vampire out on the pitch the night Potter was attacked"

Snape stiffened as he listen to his godson talk. "Don't think I'm going soft on Potter. I know what he said in Parseltongue and I know that stripping hex too. I'm just letting you know that my silence will come at a price," Draco whispered as he stood up and watched Snape pick up the unconscious boy and walk out the class room.

"CLASS DISMISSED!"

Madam Pomfrey waited as Snape placed Harry on the bed. She looked down at the boy's hand,"This is the third child this week and this case is the worst one so far," she snarled. She waved her wand over Harry and whatever she found flew her into a deeper rage. "He is exhausted, he hasn't slept in weeks and being taking pep potion to keep himself wake!" Snape watched the angered nurse head into her office and do something, which no doubt would cause problems for the school but this woman was about the health of the children and not Dumbledore's reputation.

Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing watching Snape closely "I hope this has nothing to do with you," he accused, as he looked at the child on the bed.

"I promise you it is not. This is Umbridge's doing. She using an unclean blood quill," Snape said coldly to the man. Dumbledore touched the child's face and pulled his hand way as if his skin burnt him. Snape noticed there really was a burn on Dumbledore's hand and he wondered if the boy's magic was lashing out. attacking anyone who touched him but Poppy's hands were okay and his own too.

Pomfrey walked out of her office and over to Harry's bed pushing Dumbledore side and started to pour potions down the child's throat. "Poppy my dear woman…"

"Don't start Albus I have already sent my report. I will not stand by and let any more of these children become ill because of that Pink toad!" she snarled at him as she waved her wand to cover Harry in pajamas and covered him with the bedclothes.

"Madam Pomfey!" came a cry. She turned and to see two students supporting another, Her skin was pale and covered with sweat. She also had thick black rings around her eyes. "She was sick in class." the boy said.

"She can't stand, Miss and her hand is infected," The other boy added.

"Help put her on the bed," Madam Pomfey instructed. "This can't go on Albus. If you won't get rid of that woman I will!"

What the Madam Pomfrey had done was to send hundreds of letters to all the parents informing them of the mistreatment their children had received since Umbridge took over the school. Dumbledore was livid!

Yes, he didn't like how Umbridge took over the school and yes, he didn't like the way she was hurting students _but _he didn't want the whole bloody magical world to know about it. But worse would be them finding out that one of the students concerned was a friend of Draco Malfoy. This would cause even greater problems, especially if that little whiny brat started complaining to his father.

Harry's dreams were plagued with images of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. His godfather had blood running down the side of his face and he watched as a wand was jabbed into his side making his body jerk like he was being shocked. "One last time Black! Where is it?" Voldemort's cold voice was calm.

"I don't know!" Sirius would yell and then every thing went blank. The first thing Harry did when he woke up was to sit up right away, his hand to his chest feeling his heart hammering as he looked around the hospital wing. Some of curtains were closed around the beds.

He looked down at his hand and saw the bandage was clean and wrapped neater than he had done. A movement, in the corner of his eye, made him look round to see the black-robed potion master sitting next to his bed. The teen's eyes widened as he pulled the bedcovers off himself and slipped out of the bed. He had no time to worry about the vampire sleeping so close to him as he got dressed in his school clothes and picked up his wand. Before he left, Harry flicked it and bound Snape to his chair. Since losing his voice he had found that his silent, nonverbal spells had greatly improved.

The teen wasn't going to tell anyone where he was going, it would be much easier. If something happened then no-one would be to blame apart from Dumbledore, who in turn would blame Snape. He knew he had to get to the Ministry of Magic, but how?

he couldn't ap... No! Wait! Umbridge's office he had heard that her floo connection was open.

'I can used her fire place. It has to be linked straight to the Ministry,' he thought as he hurried down the corridors towards the pink bitch's rooms.

On his way to her office he rans into the last person in the world he wanted to see; Draco Malfoy. He crashed to the floor before looking at the other teen, rubbing his head. Draco rubbed his forehead wincing, then looked at Harry and sneered, "Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?"

The blonde knew he couldn't talk back but still asked him the question. Harry frowned at him and stood up before pointing to Umbridge's office. "You want to go in there?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's been closed off since the Minister found out she was using a Blood Quill." Harry gave him an "I know!" look before rubbing the back of his head and picking up his wand.

He used it like a pen and wrote: 'I NEED TO GET TO THE MINISTRY, NOW!'

The blonde looked between Harry and the fading message."No one is going to be there." Harry let out a grunt and pulled at his hair, looking at Draco with a pleading look. "God! you really are no fun without your voice, you know."

Harry just puffed and gave him a 'well are you going to help' look.

"Alright Harry, I will help but I want something in return."

"What?" Harry mouthed. He didn't like to make deals with the devil but after what happened with Snape and Dumbledore he didn't have many people he could trust.

"Don't be too hard on my godfather. He's the only one I can trust in this school and in my home life. He had never attacked anyone before. Even as a Death Eater no matter what his crimes were. Never. Whatever he did to you and yes, I know what he has done." Harry was quiet. Deathly so. Draco could see the boy was still ill from his infected hand and he should get him back to the hospital wing.

"He raped me!" Harry mouthed

"I guessed as much but listen to what I've told you, please Harry. I think Dumblefuck has been messing with Sev's blood potions for some months now. He is finding it harder to control his urges and I know he poisoned you. He's done the same to me. So you see, we _are _in the same boat, as it were."

"Hardly." Harry mouthed with a sneer worthy of a Snape. Draco smirked.

"I mean, we are both becoming vampires and we soon won't be allowed in the school. Please, if I can prove he didn't mean to hurt, you will you keep his secret about being Dumbledore's spy. Yeah! I know about that too." Harry thought for a moment about what Draco was saying and then he nodded, with his eyes closed.

"Come with me then."


	3. Trust

They stood in the Ministry of Magic, the two of them school rivals but both boys took comfort that they were with each other.

"The last time I was here and there was no one else, was when I was 5 and I got lost. It took Mother and Father ages to find me," Draco said as they walked passed the water fountain that made Harry scoff. Draco looked back at him and saw what he was looking at, "Yeah, the Ministery is a false perception so big that you can't miss it. At least if the Dark Lord was in charge you would know what you are getting."

Harry looked at him blankly as if to say 'Really?' Draco smirked at him "Come on, let's find whatever you're looking for. This place gives me the creeps."

They kept going until they came to a room in Harry's vision. Draco frowned as he walked up to the shelves where there were some glowing Spheres. "What the hell are we doing in here? This is the Prophecy Room?" he yelled, his voice echoed in the large room. Harry looked around at him and frowned. "Why did you bring .us here?" Draco asked "How do you not know what this room is?"

Harry walked passed him, only to have Draco grab his hand. Harry flinched and watched as the blonde pulled his hand away, leaving his fingers blistered. "Sorry," Draco said, "I just don't understand why we came here?" Harry looked down at the floor before snapping his head up when he heard footsteps approaching them.

"Get behind me Harry." Draco breathed softly. The teen huffed. He may have lost his voice but he could still hurt someone. A small group of masked men walked up to them and, for a moment, Draco froze looking horrified that he had been dragged into this fight

'Maybe I should have told him,' Harry thought as he turned to look at them. He saw a Death Eater lock eyes with Draco.

"Draco! What are you doing here and with Potter?" Harry turned to the blonde teen with a clear look of his face.

"Yes! I know he gave himself away," Draco snapped as he looked up at his father. "I'm helping Harry."

"Why?" Lucius hissed. Harry felt his chest tighten as he watched Draco walk passed Harry. He gave his arm a soft squeeze.

"I believe Dumbledore has been messing with Sev's blood potions and it's caused him to do things that, if it got out, would get him the Kiss of Death." Lucius removed his mask and looked between Harry and his son.

"The attack on yourself was not done by some rogue vampire, was it?" The older blonde asked Harry. The teen nodded but did not look at him.

"Dumbledore had covered up the attack on Harry and tried to obliviate his memory of it. I think that Harry is willing to listen to our Lord," Draco said turning to look at the dark-haired teen who nodded numbly. "I agreed to help him if he helped me."

"Help?"

"Yes,Father. We both have been bitten by the same vampire. Think what that could be mean for Godfather and for us! Dumbledore may let Harry back to the school because he still thinks he could get him to turn tricks…" Harry let out a choking sound and shook his head.

"What?"

Harry spoke in parseltongue but the look of confusion on the blonde's face made him stop.

"He said that turning tricks is a muggle term that means selling yourself for sex." came a cold voice from behind. Harry stiffened and turned to see a man in a black muggle suit. His hair was black and slicked back and he had eyes red like blood.

"Oh!" was all Draco said as he watched the man standing in front of his Death Eaters.

He stood there looking at Harry, taking in the teen's form. He was skinner than before and his skin was paler. Something had indeed affected the boy.

"Harry, I am sorry for the ruse. I promise you, your godfathers are in good health." Harry looked at him.

'So, you do have them?' he hissed at the man. The Dark Lord smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, it wasn't meant to be.

'Of course my little snake,' he replied back in parseltongue. 'They are unharmed for the time being." He smiled again showing all his teeth

'I'm not your little snake!' Harry hissed at him

'Soon you will be,' Voldemort said. He then was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "Come with me." The Death Eaters parted to let them walk through them.

Harry didn't move for a moment before his legs started moving for him. He cursed his brain and followed the Dark Lord away from the lights and the Death Eaters. The only lights were now from Voldemort's' wand and the orbs on the shelves 'What is it you want from me?' Harry asked.

"Do you know of the prophecy?" He asked looking over his shoulder to see Harry following him.

'What prophecy?' Harry asked. Voldemort stopped for a moment before walking on again.

"That old man has been keeping you in the dark hasn't he? Well, this prophecy is about us." The dark haired teen felt his heart stop as he looked at the man.

'A...A.. about us?' Harry stuttered, when the Dark Lord stopped and turned to face him. Again he eyed Harry up and down before he looked at the shelf.

"Apparently so. Pick it up!" He ordered,.Harry looked between the orb and Voldemort.

'You pick it up.' Voldemort smiled at him but said nothing. Harry saw his name written on the small bit of paper glued on the side of the orb. His thumb brushed the dust off and saw his name alongside Voldemort's. He reached out his hand, hovering over the curve of the orb, 'Do you know what it's about?'

"This one no. The fake one, yes!"

Licking his lips Harry and held onto the orb and brought it to himself. He looked at the other man, "Let's hear it together." Harry dropped the orb and watched it smash.

A ghostly figure of a young woman appeared before them "Ailia," Voldemort whispered. Harry looked at the Dark Lord before he snapped his thought's back to the woman, as she spoke.

"A broke bond between mentor and pupil will forge a new bond between the marked child and the Dark Lord. Death will come for the wizard of the Light by the hands of the dark Lovers."

The voice faded, Harry looked towards the name tag and saw a date. It was made in 1991 when Harry turned 11.

"Poor sweet Ailia," Voldemort said as he looked up at the dark haired youth. "What do you think, my little snake?" Voldemort asked him as he walked over the glass remains and stood in front of Harry.

'I'm not sleeping with you,' Harry stated as he held out his hand. The red-eyed man smiled as he grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled his shirt up, 'W…What are you doing?' Harry cried out as he stood still, frozen.

"Marking you." The Dark Lord smiled as he pulled his wand out.

'You've already marked me!" Harry exclaimed as he felt the hot tip of Voldemort's wand touch his skin. The Dark Lord leaned in and smirked at him.

"Not that kind of mark." He purred as he started whispering a spell. Harry bit his tongue,trying to hold in his screams, as he felt pain shoot along his arm and though his body.


	4. Depth of darkness

Sirius was pacing the chamber that he and Remus was given. He didn't like the fact that they were removed from the dungeon cells to these lovely warm rooms.

Remus lay on the bed resting from the previous night's full moon. It had been rough on the wolf as it was the first time in three years that he had not taken the wolfbane potion and it had affected him badly.

"Siri, stop moving! You're making me feel sick," Remus grumbled.

The dark haired man stopped in midstep and turned to look at his mate, "Sorry I just want to understand why we're here? Why did they pull us out of those cells and into this room? Look at the food on the table. It's better than what Molly could cook up!"

"I know. It's strange Padfoot."

"It has something to do with our cub, I know it." he asserted.

"Maybe it's a Dumbledore cover up," Remus said, Sirius looked at him with confusion

"What do you mean? What cover up?" The dark haired man looked at him, the wolf looked back and frowned.

"Harry was attacked by a vampire while he was training for a match? Please! They don't practice for Quidditch at night. And, why would Harry even try? He won't let us see him, our cub! I think Dumbledore knows who attacked him and he's hiding it," Remus revealed."We would be able to smell the person, especially if was a vampire."

"Snape?" Sirius whispered.

The door to the room opened and two men walked in, their wands pointed at Remus and Sirius to make sure they didn't do anything silly. Then a third man walked in, this time Harry was in front of him. The teen had his arms wrapped around himself as he felt the Dark Lord's hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Harry!" Sirius cried out as he pushed one Death Eater to the floor to get to his godson. Harry wrapped his arms around hid godfather and hid his face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent: musty wood and fire whisky. It was the smell of comfort, home and safety.

'Don't cry whatever you do don't cry,' Harry told himself but when Sirius put his arms around him, he just let go and started crying and held on to him even tighter.

"What did you do?" Sirius snarled as he pulled Harry away from the Dark Lord.

"Not what you're thinking, mutt," Voldemort hissed. "The only thing I've done to Harry is mark him as my future consort."

"WHAT?" Both Remus and Sirius shouted. The dusty blonde wolf pushed himself off the bed and stood up in front of his cub and mate protectively.

"I will let Harry tell you about the prophecy, " Voldemort said "I will also have a healer brought over. Not that I don't think Poppy is not good at her job but I do have a better healer," he bragged before leaving with the two grumbling Death Eaters.

Once the door was closed Remus turned to Sirius who had pulled the crying teen onto the bed with him. Harry's hands reached out to Remus and grabbed his arm pulling him closer, "Shhhh! it's okay cub, we're here," the werewolf whispered as he kissed his forehead.

Harry's crying was heartbreaking as he clutched onto his godfathers. Harry knew that Dumbledore had kept them away from him. The old git had even gone as far as to threaten Harry that, if he contacted them in any way, he would make sure that they were given the Dementor Kiss.

After a while they all were curled up together, both men holding the teen closely. "Harry-cub. we're sorry that we couldn't come and see you after the attack but Dumbledore wouldn't let us near you," Sirius aplogised as Harry rested his head on Sirius shoulder, "Come on cub, say something." And Harry realised that they didn't' know what had really happened. The teen moved away from them and knelt in front of his godfather and looked at them pulled down his shirt collar, exposing his neck and showed them the scars.

"Stripping hex!" Remus gasped, as he watched teen down on the floor.

"What is a stripping hex?" Sirius asked, Remus looked at him. Sometimes he forgot that his mate was locked up for 12/13 years.

"It was designed to strip potion ingredients but some Death Eaters started to use it against wizards. It's painful and many victims choked on their own blood," Remus told him. Sirius' eyes widened and he flew off the bed and started shouting at the walls. Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "He's not mad at you cub," the wolf told him as he put Harry back on the bed and wrapped his arms around him again. They watched Sirius pace and shout, "He will wear himself out in a bit." Sirius turned to look at the two as they sat on the bed. He could see it now, the stress on his cub's face, not not being able to talk to anyone or being able to deal with the liars.

"Harry w…who did this to you? We know it was vampire," his dark haired godfather said. Harry looked down at his lap. The vampire poison had worked itself though his body and soon he would become a vampire.

"Cub?" Remus whispered as he rubbed his back seeing the pinkish tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry climbed off the bed and walked over to the desk finding a roll of parchment and a quill and wrote down one word before walking back over to them. He put the page on the bed, showing them the name, 'SNAPE'.

"I'm going to kill that greasy, fanged BAT!"

Snape arrived at the new Riddle over looked the ocean and the wild Black Forests. He liked how it was filled with a rich warmth that out of place with the Dark Lord. He was met by Lucius.

"I some information about Potter," he said.

"Amazingly enough so have we," He replied with a hiss as he led the vampire into the Dark Lord's private rooms.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he realised that the blonde was giving him the cold shoulder. "Lucius, have I fallen out of his favour?" he inquired of the blonde.

Lucius chuckled before looking at him over his shoulder with a dark look,"He hasn't said anything."

They stopped outside the door and Lucius knocked on it. They heard the Dark Lord's voice,"Enter."

Walking in Snape wondered what had upset Lucius but catching a glimpse of Draco in the hall made him realised that Lucius knew he bitten his son. The door closed behind him. "Severus, please sit down," Voldemort said. Snape looked at him with dark eyes as he approached the desk and sat down. "What is it that you wished to see me about?" Snape had almost forgotten why he was there.

"Oh… the Potter brat snuck out of the school last night. I don't know if he was feverish when he left or wasn't thinking clearly but…"

"I know he left the school, I wanted him to do to leave. I didn't think young Draco would be helping him but what are you going to do when you have been beaten, cursed and raped by a teacher while the trusted head master covers it up?" Voldemort said with a blank look on his face. He watched Snape stiffen as he looked at his red-eyed Lord.

"Y…You know it was me."

It wasn't a question, Snape lowered his gaze to his lap before letting out an angered cry "I…I didn't want to hurt the brat like that! I just saw red! I just saw fucking James Potter with her eyes! MY LILLY'S EYES!"

He went deathly quiet before looking at the Dark Lord, "I don't know what I was thinking. I've been hurting my own house for weeks and I've been drinking from Draco. I even went as far as poisoning him with my blood like Potter! For years I've supressed my urges, drinking my blood potions and then, at the beginning of this year, something changed."

"Yes, I would say so. Draco told me what happen between you and him and Harry, somewhat, told me what happened. Your godson offered to help Harry get to the Ministry of Magic if Harry helped him prove that Dumbledore has been messing with your potions." Snape looked at him

"He can't be? Th…there protected with wards and curses. How… the supplies, if he's been messing with the supplies then it could have affected the potion," he froze onthe spot his knuckles turning white as he gripped the back of the chair tightly

"You might have saved yourself from the Death Kiss, Severus. Because of Harry's agreement with Draco you won't be reported to the Vampire Council but you may have to deal with two very overprotective godfathers," The Dark Lord chuckled at him.

"Lupin and Black?"

Voldemort grinned at him. He was enjoying Severus Snape's misery on this matter. The vampire had raped his future consort and he was going to make his life a misery. "Of course, how else was I going to get Harry to join me?"

Snape gave him a blank look before his shoulders slumped. 'I've driven him into the arms of the Dark Lord, forgive me Lilly,' he agonised.

"Severus… Harry is not okay. I want him to be okay. He took my mark and his magic didn't even fight back."

"He is tainted my Lord. I…I tainted his light magic dark with creature blood," Snape said, not meeting the red eyes that were trained on him.

"But? I can hear a _but _at the end," Voldemort asked, leaning back and tilting his head to the side.

"Dumbledore added salt to the wound. It seems that Lilly was my twin sister and my mother gave her up because my father didn't want a girl. Dumbledore placed her with a muggle family."

"So, the girl you are in love with is your twin?" the Dark Lord asked with an amused smile.

"It could be worse than that, my Lord." The despondent vampire closed and rubbed his eyes before looking at his master.

"I think maybe that Harry could also be my son!"


	5. Blood is thicker but so is the dark

"He's not," Voldemort told Snape. The vampire looked up at him and blinked in confusion. How would he know, Snape wondered as he watched the Dark Lord stand up and move around his desk towards him, with a smile on his face.

"He's not?" the potion master asked with hope in his voice. "How do you know?" He could just about live with what he's done to his nephew but if Harry was his son he might as well hand himself to the Council now.

"Well, let's just say the day I was reborn, I used Harry's blood and I would have noticed if he was half vampire, wouldn't I?"

"I guess so but for my peace of mind, can we do a test?"

Voldemort smiled and leaned down over him, Snape hated it when he smiled.

"Hold out your arm."

"W…What?" the dark Lord just looked at him. The potion master held out his arm to him.

Pulling out his wand Voldemort wrapped his long fingers around the stick and held it over vampire's arm and whispered a few words. It stung as wispy lines emerged from his arm and started to form a tree. Snape watched as each branch formed and names grew like flowers, before it's stopped. "I would say that is right, wouldn't you?" the Dark Lord grinned.

Severus looked at the lines. Where he saw his and Lilly's name connected as brother and sister next to Lilly, on her side, was James Potter showing they were married and dead; under their names and nestled between them was Harry James Potter but under his names were two sets of dates: from his date of birth and to his death, when Snape poisoned him with the vampire blood. The other date underneath was a new birth date which was the same day as when he died.

Another wave of guilt hit Snape in the face. Harry is now a vampire. He looked up at the amused Dark Lord who was still smiling at him, "Now see you. You don't have to worry about that, now do you? I want you to go back to Dumbledore and tell him that I know nothing about Harry going missing or of Draco's absence," he ordered.

"I… I will my Lord," He agreed. He stood up and turned to the door

"And Severus, you will find a way for me to hear my future consort's voice."

Snape looked at him with wide eyes but never said anything. He just nodded and slipped out of the room.

He closed his eyes, let out a rattled breath and opened them. He was face to face with Draco. The teen smiled at him. "Hello Godfather," the blonde said as he looked him up and down

"Draco, what are you doing up and about? Isn't it 12am?" he asked.

Draco shrugged, "I'm on my way to bed no., I just wanted to see if you were still standing." The blonde looked up and down the hallway. "Father is very angry with you. He doesn't mind me being made a vampire. It's easy to hid that but what he doesn't like, is how you forced it upon me. Just like Harry! You and that old man really did a number on him you know. I spent hours trying to wind him up and got nothing."

"Draco stop, don't you think I feel guilt enough? I didn't want to hurt either of you. For Merlin's sakes! if that old bloody git didn't mess with my blood, I wouldn't be in this mess" he yelled. Draco nodded.

"Yes well, it's about to get messier for you." He smiled showing his fangs as he walked off swinging his hips from one side to the other, it seemed his vampire blood has settled in and mixed with the boy's Veelas side … god help everyone around him…

The next day Harry was sitting in a private room watching the healer Voldemort had called in. The man was tall, he wasn't skinny but then he wasn't as big a his uncle. He turned to face Harry with a gentle smile, "Hello Harry, my name is healer Matthew but you can just call me Matt," he told him.

His voice was cheerful but calm like he was talking to a frighten mouse, "I heard what happen to you. I know you don't want me to know but it will help me to understand the pain you're going thought and maybe I will be able to help heal you." Harry looked down at his lap and just nodded. "I see that you are a vampire, so most wounds have healed apart from your voice. A stripping Hex?" Again Harry nodded "Okay thenHarry! let's get to work."

Remus and Sirius paced in front the door where Harry and Healer were. Remus was still looking peaky but still was moving around. "What's taking them so long?" Sirius growled under his breath.

"We don't know what wounds Harry has that won't heal from the vampire bite," Remus said.

"He shouldn't have to be a vampire! That poor boy should have a choice, a chances to do what he wanted. His whole life someone has been telling him what to do and now he's the Dark Lord's Queen!" Sirius fumed. Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close to try and calm him down just as the door opened. Both men looked around, to see Harry walk over to them and hide his face in Sirius' chest.

"Is he…alright?" Sirius asked.

"I had to resort his eyes out. Whoever did it the first time around did not do that good of a job, Harry would have gone blind in a few weeks. The vampire bites have healed badly. There will be scaring but we can sort that out with cream; there will be little scaring but much less.

I did check in case he was pregnant as due to the attack, it would have been impossible for a the fetus to develop. Thank goodness that is not the case. He will need potions to heal some internal injuries and yes, he still does have a fever from the infection in his hand. For some reason the vampire blood is having trouble getting rid of it, it must have been a bad quill." The healer elaborated.

Harry kept his face his hidden, crying more tears than he knew he had, into his godfather's chest. Remus moved closer to the healer, "What about his voice he can't go around without talking?"

"Well that is the problem: It is half scaring and half psychological. Once his mind starts to heal from the event, the scaring should start to fade. But the stripping hex was powerful, even if he got his voice back it will be damaged. For now just let him communicate in his own way. I think a mind healer would be good for him." Matt looked at Remus and frowned noticing the pale look on the wolf's face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The full moon took a lot out of me," he said, running his fingers though Harry's hair.

"Do you feel like you have the flu?" he asked.

"Yes," Remus said to him not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Please let me check you out while I'm here," Matt request of him again.

Sirius looked at Remus,"Go on. You weren't been well before the full moon either." Remus nodded in agreement and followed Matt back inside the room.

Sirius sat in a chair and settled Harry on his lap. the teen looked at him with dark eyes, something about getting his eyes fixed made them even darker than before. "Cub, I know this has been stressful for you and you want to hide but are you sure that you want to do it here as the Dark Dork's Queen?" Calling him the Dark Dork made Harry smile and giggle a little and in return Sirius grinned at him too. "I thought that would make you smile," he said gently.

Harry turned his head and faced him fully, then smiled sadly before mouthing,'I want to stay.'

Sirius sided but nodded,"I understand cub."


	6. Forgiveness

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Sirius gasped. Harry was sitting on the bed, resting his head on Remus' shoulders. The wolf let out a disgruntled growl at his lover.

"Yes, I am bloody sure Sirius. Healer Mathew said so!" He snarled as he held onto Harry tighter, Sirius stopped and looked at him blinking.

"I'm 's just a shock. We have been trying for so long I didn't think. With that poison ..." Sirius continued as he sat in front of them. He reached out and touched Harry's head as he took Remus' hand and smiled at him.

A Month Later…

Harry was sitting in the library when Draco walked in, thinking Harry hadn't noticed him, he stood behind him and lowered his head to bite into Harry's neck. Draco jerked, shocked as he got face full of water from the end of Harry's wand. "Ah! Potter what do you think you're doing?" he grouched. The dark haired teen looked up at him with a smiled on his lips, as watching the young vampire cast drying spell over himself. When he was dry he once again next to Harry.

"Come on! he begged, "We've been stuck in here for a whole month. I'm bored, let's do something!"

Harry tilted his head as if to ask, 'like what?'

"I don't know something fun…sex?"

'No!' Harry mouthed as he pointed the mark on his hip. Draco sighed and leant on the arm of the chair.

"Can I see it?" He pleaded, when harry shook his head. "Oh come on! not many people get marked as a Dark Lord's consort."

Biting his lip Harry pulled his shirt up and lowered his jeans just a little and showed the blonde the tattoo. "Wow! that's beautiful compared to my one." It was a rose with a snake curled around it. "So I can't .ave sex with you or you with me because of that," he pointed to the tattoo before lying on the floor against Harry's chair, "What_ is_ a guy got to do to get fucked around here?"

"I hoped young man, you could at least wait until you are 16 before spreading your legs like a whore," came a drawl. Rolling his eyes, Draco pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at the blonde in the doorway.

"Thank you Father. What way to make your son feel loved." He said sarcastically. Harry just looked up at thm both with a frown.

"Draco, I know you're a vampire now but please do as Mr Potter does and keep it in your pants until such time you find yourself a husband or a wife."

Standing up Draco walked over to him and tilted his head before turning to look at Harry,"See you later Pothead."

'Bye Blondy' Harry mouthed as he watched Draco push passed his father and stalk out the room.

Luicus turned to look at Harry and watched the teen drink nervously from the glass of water standing on the side table next to him. The teen looked up at him and frowned,. Lucius remarked, "I find it interesting how you and my son are friends." Harry gave him a blank look, "Well, you two are something but talking Severus ..." Harry hissed at him

"Don't use that language with me. You may be the Dark Lord's consort but you are still a child," Lucius reprimanded him. "As I was saying, you and Draco are now connected on some level."

'So?' he whispered.

"My son seems to have become a nympho and do not like the idea of him becoming pregnant at 15 and unmarried." Harry twisted in his seat when he realised that Lucius was standing right in front of him.

'And?' Harry mouthed,feeling himself tremble. The blonde reached out and stroked Harry's cheek with a caring smile. Harry held his breath as he felt the long fingers.

"Why can't he be a little more like you?" He whispered, Harry froze and started to feel panic bubble under his skin. "I can see why our Lord wants you in his bed."

"And if you want to keep your head Lucius, you will move away from my consort," a cool voice came from behind them. Harry jumped the moment Lucius moved away with worried eyes. The teen moved over to the Dark Lord and stood by his side. Voldemort reached out, making Harry look up at him, "Don't worry love, I'm not mad at you,.Why don't you go and find your family." he said leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Severus walked through the Hall way. He was on his way to see the Dark Lord as he had some worrying news about Dumbledore who was now trying find a way to get Harry back. He stopped dead when he saw Harry standing frozen, looking at him in the hall. He didn't know what to do. He could feel the pain and panic washing over Harry though the vampire bond. They looked at each other, waiting to see who would move first.

Snape swallowed everything that was threating to choak him as he looked at the thin boy. "I'm sorry," he whispered sadly. "I didn't want to do that to you." Harry eyes widened as Snape talked. "I don't deserve your forgiveness and I think you should tell The Council about what I've done. I deserve to put to death," he said as he took a step closer. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Looking at the man, that haunted his nightmares with firey images, made him feel sick.

"I want to try and make up for what I did. Your voice, I will fixed your voice," Hh told him as he came closer and stood inches from him. "Please, let me fix your voice?" he begged as he reached out and took his hands. Harry gasped as he looked at the vampire, now on his knees.

Harry started to make panicky noises as he tried to get out of the man's grasp. He felt his chest tighten as he as he the vampire's wrapped around his middle and his crying face bury itself in the boy's stomach, 'P…Please stop.' he hissed. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. Snape looked up at him and touched the pale face.

"I'm sorry .You're not your father. How could you be with the heart like hers?" Snape pulled his wand out and Harry flinched seeing the long slender stick. He remembered every curse and hex that came out of that wand. Severus placed the tip of the wand on Harry's throat and whispered. The teen felt the inside of his throat burn and he began to panic. He held his hands to his neck and looked fearful at the potion master as he stood up, "I know some of the problem is mentally and that is on me Harry. But so you know, Dumbledore is willing to get you back. Even if it means forcing a binding contract between you and me." Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the dark haired man.

'Why?' Harry mouthed with panic.

"Because he thinks it's the only way to get you to come back. You, then, would have to be near me! If you really are to be the Dark Lord's consort then you should do it sooner rather than later. Before Dumbledore picks his last option."

Harry looked down at the floor feeling himself want to break down "Be safe my dear nephew," Seveerus whispered as he kissed Harry's forehead and disappeared down the hall out of sight, leaving Harry trying to breathe as he had a panic attack.

It was Draco who found him passed out in the Hall. The blonde rushed over to him and found Harry was hot and clammy to touch. He picked up the still too thin teen and ran towards the healer's rooms, he knew Matt was there seeing Remus. He held Harry close to him, a worry bloomed in his chest that he only ever felt for his mother or father, never for someone else. But he and Harry were connected through the vampire bond making them almost like brothers, he realised.

Pushing through the door ,Draco looked at the healer as he finished up with Remus. "I found him like this," He gasped as the healer took Harry out of Draco's arms and looked down at him. "He was passed out in the hall and he is feeling hot and clammy," he told Matt. Remus got off the bed and moved quickly to his cub.

"W…What happen?" he asked

"Panic attack, I would guess. See he's been crying annnd…Ummm how odd, someone tried to heal his damage voice," Matt said. He turned to Draco and asked "How many vampires does the Dark Lord have?"

"Me, Harry… we're new, and uncle Sev."

"The man who did this?" Matt asked. Both Remus and Draco nodded as the healer pulled the covers up to Harry chest and looked at them, "Okay. Well the spell is work ing but it would work better if he wasn't a vampire."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he held Harry's hands.

"It's like me asking you to drink alcohol. It has very little effect on you and with this spell it will take a while."

"How long?"

"Don't know. Could take months."


	7. forgive

It wasn't as long as anyone thought. Harry woke up a couple of days later. He felt safe and warm and, when he felt a pair of arms around him, he found himself nuzzling into theperson's chest . For a moment his eyes flew open in panic but the hand kept running though his hair calmly and gently and he felt waves of comfort wash over him. He heard a chuckle from man who he found himself trusting more and more. "Shhh! relax my sweet snake," He said as Harry looked up at him and blinked.

Tom looked down at him and smiled gently. He cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb across the top of his one, "I had a word with Severus." Harry stiffen at the man's name, "He shouldn't have dropped that bombshell on you. Not until he talked to me first but I understand why he did that so. As long as Snape can hold off the old fart the better. Snape has no claim over you, that would mean admitting that Snape is a vampire and so are you. If you were pregnant with his child _then _he would have a claim but luckily for you, you are not and so, he doesn't have a claim. I'm not going to force you Harry - this is your choice - to bond with me or to wait." Harry was quiet for a moment before Harry rested his head against Voldemort's chest again.

"I…I will bond with you," His voice was horse and broken as he spoke. Tom smiled hearing Harry speak. His hand back on Harry's head and his fingers running, again, though Harry's soft black hair.

"I would like that."

Tom waited for Harry to look up at him again before leaning in and placing a kiss on his soft red lips, drawing Harry up closer to him. Harry whimpered into the kiss as he felt the Dark Lord run's his fingers down to his hips and pull him around, making the teen sit in his lap, "My beautiful snake."

"You won't hurt me?" Harry mumbled, looking down at the man's partly covered chest.

"Never," he whispered as he kissed him again. Harry gasped as he felt Tom's warm hands move under his shirt and start to undress him. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this but his body was telling him he was more than just ready.

"T…Tom!" Harry whimpered as he felt the older man's lips move down his neck and mouth at the soft skin. The Dark Lord was enjoying hearing Harry purr like a kitten and continued to touch him to hear him purr more.

"Yes, my little snake?" He whispered.

"Make love to me," He said quietly, his face was bright red as he spoke because in all honestly, he didn't think he would ever want to have sex with anyone, including the Dark Lord.

"You only have to ask, my love."

Hours later, after Harry and Tom had bathed and dressed, they stood in Tom's office. Harry was still recovering from the spell and from the round of sex, so he was seated on Tom's lap. Sirius and Remus watching him, wondering why there was a bright pink blush on their cub's face. Then Remus caught a the scent from both Harry and Voldemort and it didn't sit too well with him. "You sure what Snape tells you is true?" The dark haired man asked.

Remus was still watching Harry and the way he was nuzzling into Tom's chest, afraid to look at them. Harry didn't look like he was afraid of Tom nor did he look like Tom was hurting him.

"I been though his mind and what he spoke is the truth. Dumbledore is trying to ... no, he's pushing to get Harry to bond with Snape by going through the poor excuse of a Ministry." He explained and he held Harry tightly to him.

"Harry, I know you already gave him your answer and it's okay cub. We're not mad at you," Remus reassured him as he moved off the sofa and knelt in front of him. Harry turned his head and looked at Remus' amber eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, Remus smiled hearing him speak and knew Sirius was blinking in shock.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I know you wanted to wait, my sweet little cub. but Dumbledore has not got your best at heart. He wants to hurt you and Tom. "

Well, at least you won't will you?" It was more of a threat than a question.

"I will love Harry and care for him. I will not harm him in any shape or form. If he wishes for me to kill someone for him I shall and, if he chooses to sleep with another, I will need a good reason for to kill the other guy or woman," He assured them with a smile.

Harry looked up at him and frowned,"W…What do you mean, if I choose to sleep with another?"

"I seen you and Draco getting closer."

Harry just looked at the dark Lord blankly before shifting in the man's hold.

"I never said I would sleep with him. He's sleeping with anything that moves!" Harry muttered as he looked down at the floor.

Sirius rubbed his eyes before looking back up, "What do we do then? How do we stop this before he puts his claim forward?" Tom looked up as him and moved Harry off his lap before placing him gently on the sofa. He kissed his forehead before walking to his desk. He stood there for a moment then opened the top draw and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I can get Lucius take this to the Ministry, to the right people, and it will be all legal within an hour. After it is all signed we have a day to complete the marriage bond." Voldemort said. Remus snorted at that and Harry blushed again, while Sirius gave a small growl but never the less, he and his mate, moved to the desk and look at the parchment.

"We have to sign it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, as you two are harry's guardians and, I know you hate this, Snape will need to sign as well." Tom said. He watched as Sirius blew up. Remus had to place a calming hand on the man's shoulder to stop him from trying to murder the only man powerful enough and able to keep their cub safe.

"Are you insane?" he screamed. "It's one thing for him to tell us what that monster is up to but…"

"He is Harry's uncle by blood. He has to sign it, if he doesn't we would lose this chance. We already know Dumbledore has got Harry's muggle uncle on his pay packet. Severus wants to protect Harry as much as you do. He hates what he's done and would do anything to take it back." Sirius stood down, still snarling.

"Fine."

Severus signed the document and slumped back. He looked sick, more sickly pale than normal. "Severus what is wrong?" Tom asked as the man fell into a chair and put a shaky hand to his head.

"I haven't been drinking my blood potions. I can't stop the old man from poisoning them," his lips twitched in an ironic smile,"and I can harm another child … I can't chance it."

"You idio,." Tom said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small bottle. "Here drink this Dumbledore hasn't touch it," He said, handing the man the potion.

"I don't deserve to be saved for what I did," Snape said trying to refuse the potion.

"Severus, if you ever want Harry to forgive you, even in the slightest, you will take that damn blood potion and get better," Tom said shortly "And don't make me force it down your throat!" The Dark Lord pushed the bottle back into the man's hold. Snape took the bottle and downed the red fluid.

"Tom?" said a soft voice at the door. The red-eyed man looked up to see Harry standing there with wide eyes. Snape licked the blood of his lips and then looked at Harry. "I heard raised voices?" He inquire quietly.

"Severus hasn't being drinking his blood potion because Dumbledore has been messing with them. He's being starving himself!" Tom said.

"Why didn't he drink from someone?" Harry whispered.

"I won't hurt anyone!" Snape cried out as he looked at Harry. The teen blinked at him as he hugged the doorway. "I won't hurt anyone! Look at what I've done! I turned my godson into a sex crazy vampire and ... and I hurt you when I should have protected you." he cried out, lowering his head into his hands.

"I…I don't know when I will be able look at you without feeling panic rise up. But... but I know you weren't in your right mind, w…when you…you did what you did ... and you have helped me - I can talk. I thank you for that. And Draco was bed hopping before you turned him." Harry told him.

Snape just blinked at him. Harry had spoken to him, he didn't even think Harry would even want to say to one word to him but he was. "I'm going on a run with Remus and Sirius. Call me when the paper work goes though," Harry said as he turned into a black wolf before their eyes and ran out the room.

"I really wish he won't do that with his clothes on." Tom muttered frustrated, as he looked back at his potion master, "Better?"

"A little," The vampire confirmed. Tom nodded before handing him another bottle.

"Now, when Lucius arrives you will go with him and will stay in his manor. As of now you are quitting teaching."


	8. Broken deal

Dumbledore snarled when he got the letter. His request was denied. Harry Potter was already bonded to Tom Riddle and he couldn't be bonded to Snape! He threw the screwed up letter at the owl who had delivered it. It hooted angrily and clawed at the old man's face before flying out the window. Albus held his hand over his face, blood pouring though his fingers. He moved to the mirror and looked at the mess the owl made and snarled at the deep claw wounds across his cheeks and down his forehead.

He moved to the desk and picked up a small scroll and threw it into the fire and stood there waiting. The fire roared into life, setting the mantelpiece on fire, as a man walk through the hearth, "Well? I hope this important for you to burn your last IO,." The man said brushing soot of his suit.

"This is! I want Harry Potter! He has bonded and married Tom '_fucking_' Riddle," He snarled.

The dark haired man looked at his nails and back up away from the mad old man before snorting, "Harry Potter, the boy you left in abusive home. The boy whose rape _you _let slide after a teacher attacked him and turned him against his will and whose memory _you _tried to obliviate after _you _messed with said teacher's blood Potions?" He chuckled as he took a seat and pulled his trousers up a little before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Yes him, well?"

"Ummm! why do you want him?"

"Why do you care?" Dumbledore snarled. "You're a demon. All you do is cause is pain!"

"Not true Albus. I don't just cause pain, you know what I can do. But I want to know is why you want this particular boy?" He asked. The white haired man gritted his teeth.

"I need him to fight in this war. He is the only one that can kill Voldemort."

"Liar." The demon smiled, showing his fangs, "I know what's in your withered black heart. One, there is no war. You have poisoned people's minds to believe what you want. Two, you want to hurt that boy, even more, you want him locked up in your bed chamber squeezing out a couple of your brats," he stated. The old man snarled at him.

"The problem is you can't have children. No potions, no magic will cure that unless you want to kill yourself," He chuckled. Dumbledore slammed his fist down onto this desk but this only made the demon's smile broader.

"Will you help me. Bolt!"

"Nope."

"Why not?" he growled, his blue eyes were dangerous as he twisted his hands in the parchment that was on his desk.

"Harry Potter is a vampire and is protected by the Vampire Council. Especially at his young age and, because of the way he was turned, they would make sure he was protected by the fullest extent of their laws. He's untouchable, but not unfuckable," He smirked. "I just might have a looke and see how strong this marriage bond of his is!"

Meanwhile…

Harry woke up in a bed with warm arms wrapped around him, his head pillow on someone's shoulder. He yawned, rolled over and looked up at his husband, Tom smiled at him as he ran his fingers down Harry's face making the teen wrinkle his nose and giggle. "Morning my love, how did you sleep?" Tom asked as he rubbed Harry's hip.

"I slept okay," he whispered to him.

"Are you in any pain after last night?" Tom had a worried look on his face as he spotted some bruises on Harry's skin. The teen smiled softly at him and shifted closer to Tom.

"A little achy but I'm okay," He replied. The Dark Lord kissed him and smiled.

"Let's get you a pain potion any way because I don't think your godfathers would be happy if they saw you limping when we go to breakfast!" Harry give him another giggle as he was pushed onto his back, Tom hovering above him as he was settled in between his legs. "You are so beautiful," he purred as he dipped his head again and kissed his young husband.

"What do you think he will do now?" Harry asked the Dark Lord.

"Who do you mean, Severus or Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore mainly," Harry said looking away from Tom. The dark haired man sat up, pulling Harry up with him and got a little squeak out his husband

"Look at me my love, Dumbledore is a desperate man and he will try any means to get you back but I won't let that happen," he rumble protectively, nuzzling Harry's neck and licking the bite mark he had made. "And, as for Severus, I think the guilt he is feeling will hold him back from seeing what's right in front of his nose." Harry frowned as he ran his fingers though his untidy hair.

"What do you mean?"

"He's in love with you!" Tom said shocking Harry. Tom busied himself kissing and nuzzling Harry.

"No! No he can't be, he's ... he's my uncle." he whimpered as large hands roamed over his back, moving down to the curve of his backside.

"And for the longest time he thought you were just James and Lilly Potter's son. He didn't know you were his nephew until Dumbledore told him. He has to live with that fact, Harry, that you're his nephew and he has already hurt you." Harry looked at him with a pink blush on his face and Voldemort chuckled as he leant in and kissed Harry again, "Come on, let's go have a bath."


	9. dark Fires

Remus was now starting to show, his bump was quiet large for someone of 4 months he had just seen the healer and he had told him to the shock of both him and Sirius. Sirius had passed out and was laying on the sofa in the chambers Harry has walked in after hearing his godfather passing out and walked up to Remus who was sat up against the bed bored reading a book "Heard he passed out." Harry said, the wolf smirked and put the book down on the bed side table

"Yep, once he heard the words 6 pups he was down for the count." Harry chuckled as he climbed into the bed and rested his head on the bump "How did the healer miss 6 pups?" Harry asked as he listened to the heart beats, he smiled softly listening to the little bumps the wolf smiled as brushed his hand though Harry's hair

"It easily done for werewolf's normal spell they use for unaffected wizards and witches will be more accurate for them." He said softly, the green eyed teen turned his head and looked up at him and smiled

"6 brother and sisters." Remus smile widen

"You're going to be an awesome big brother." He told the young vampire who smiled with bright green eyes as he lowered his head to rest it back on the bump

"You and Siri are amazing dads." He said feeling the wolf stop brushing his hair for a moment before going back to brushing his black locks.

"Only because we have you." He whispered kissing Harry's head "You're our pup." He smiled as Harry nuzzled into his side

Bolt had watched Harry since his talk with Dumbledore, and the photos alone hadn't done Harry any justices he was the most beautiful being he has seen. That old man won't know what to do with a boy like Harry the thought of him being locked up and used like a cow didn't sit well with him...must be my old age… he thought as he watched Harry talk to a blonde boy who has his head in the dark haired teen's lap and was catching happily.

Harry looked down at the blonde boy and saw his neck was littered in bite and he wondered who the latest victim was in Draco bed hopping adventure "So do you mind that I am letting Severus bonk me?" Draco asked, Harry looked down out of his thought and looked down at his new best friend

"No." Harry said "Why?"

"Well one he's your uncle and two the whole he hurt you thing?" He asked with a shrug, the dark haired teen looked up at the garden around them made him sigh

"He didn't want to hurt me like that…it's your choice Dragon if he makes you happy and you found someone to keep up with you all I got to say is poor Severus." He said softly, he didn't know why Draco wanted to sleep with Snape but this is a young vampire who is insane for sex.

"Oi we haven't done anything yet he is still on his knees whipping himself for what he done to you." Draco said gently "He won't forgive himself." Harry frowned at him

"Would you? If it was someone you cared about and you did that would you forgive yourself?" Draco was quiet for a while as he watched Harry look out over the peaceful gardens

"No I won't, I would do the same thing as Severus is doing. My father on the other hand would drink for about year and then get over it and trying to make whoever he hurt is okay at least." Harry looked down at him again

"Sounds like he's already done that?" Harry asked, it was Draco's turn to look away

"He has… I got a half-brother out there now. I don't know who it is or where he is now or if he is happy, okay… that his mother is not taking out what happen to him on my brother." Harry was quiet leaned down and kissed his forehead like Remus did with him

"You should find you." He smiled softly, "Even if you don't talk to him you will find out if he is okay." Harry told him, the blonde smile up at him and kissed his noise

"Thanks."

Later Harry walked into Tom's offices where he saw a dark hair man sat in front of Tom's desk, the Dark Lord was sat behind his desk with a frown on his face. "Tom?" He called out to him the man looked around at him and smiled showing his fangs

"Harry come here." Tom said softly, the teen walked over to him and was pulled into the man's hold "I want you to meet Bolt he is a demon." Tom said, Harry looked at him biting his bottom lips this demon looked at him as if he hungry

"What kind of a demon?" Harry asked, Bolt smiled widen and placed his hands on lap

"The kind that has been around for a long time." He answered making Harry frown.

Tom warped his arms around Harry and held him tightly, the demon watched him closely licking his lips as he looked at Harry "What is it that you want?" Harry asked, he didn't like the feel of this demon's eyes on him but there isn't a lot he could do he didn't want to tell him 'stop looking at me' but that would make the demon grin he knew it.

"I'm here to see you." He purred.

"M…Me? Why?" He whispered as he held onto Tom as Bolt stood up and walked up to the desk

"Because you are beautiful." He said as he cupped his cheeks, the teen jerked out of his hold

"Don't touch him." Tom snarled as he put Harry in his chair and stood up backing him away "I said you could speak to him not touch him. Harry is my husband." Bolt clicked his tongue and back away and walked around the room

"Dumbledore had this IOU's he had about 5 and every time he needed 'help' he would burn on and I would help him. He burnt the last one 3 weeks ago and I refused to help him because you are protected by the vampire law. Dumbledore wants you which is why he tried to wipe your memory so he could trying a lure you to his bed." Harry paled and looked up at Tom with worried eyes. The red took his husband hand and squeezed his hand softly "I said no because of the vampire law but that doesn't mean I can't try and bed you myself." He smiled.

The dark Lord snarled and pulled his wand out pointing it at the demon while Harry stood up and pulled his own wand out "You will not bed him!" Tom growled as he pushed Harry behind him

"Oh please Voldemort you should know that you're pretty spells won't hurt me and I am not foolish to try and pin him down, I would be hunted down by vampires." He grinned as he pushed the wand out of his face and stood up to the Dark Lord and looked at him right in the eyes

"You want to protect him I want to protect him don't know why I feel so strongly about seeing him happy but I will not harm him. All I ask for a chance to court him." Tom was quiet as he felt Harry tremble behind him

"I will talk about it with Harry but you must leave." Bolt nodded and left the room in a blink of an eye "Blood Dark Phoenix always thinking they are better than wizards."

Harry watched the man paced as he sat back down in his husband's chair, he looked down at the floor frowning at the burnt marks where the demon had stood. "Tom are you going to let him court me?" He whispered, the dark haired man moved quickly to Harry and knelt in front of him and looked up at him trying to see into his eyes

"I will leave that in your hands my love as I told you if you choices to court others I won't stop you as long as I know you still love me and you still want to have my children." He smiled softly

"Why would a Dark Phoenix want me?" He whispered

"They like power and they often look others like them."

"I'm not a Dark Phoenix I'm a vampire."


	10. Lucius' secret

Months later …

Bolt smiled as he dipped his head and kissed the back of Harry's hand, Tom was close to Harry and watched to make sure the demon didn't do anything wrong. Standing back up Bolt smiled at him as he held out long black box "This is for you my little vampire." He grinned brightly as Harry took the box and open it. Green eyes widen as he looked down at the sliver jewelled necklace before looking up at Bolt and then to Tom

"It's looked very old." Tom said, Bolt chuckled as he picked up the detailed necklace and placed it around Harry's neck

"It looks better on your neck rather than that box." The demon smiled "Don't you think Tom."

"Much better around his neck." The Dark Lord grinned as he leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips, the teen smiled and looked up at the two men

"Thank you Bolt it's very beautiful." Harry blushed a deep red as he fingered the necklace.

Meanwhile…

Draco looked at Snape who was lying in the bed next to him, the blonde smiled as he watched the man frowning at the roof as Draco pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed the vampire's chest, he had finely dragged the vampire to his bed he really didn't care how old he is even tho he knew it drove his father around the bend "Severus may I ask you a question?" The older vampire looked at him with a raise eye brows

"Well ask?" He mumbled as he looked at his young lover

"Do you know who my half-brother is?" He whispered as he drew circles on the man's chest, the vampire blinked and almost choked on his tongue

"No? How do you know about him?" He asked as the blonde gave him a shy looked

"Dad told me about it once when he was drunk and I would like to find him." Snape shook his head and sat up as the blonde sat up on his knees and looked at him "Please if you know something?"

"I don't know who it is, Lucius never spoke of him just that he was sending some money to them." Draco looked down at the bed and picked at the sheets

"I want to know." He whispered "Dad won't talk about it."

"For a good reason Draco, you father likes beautiful things and this young man was beautiful…well that is what Lucius said." He whispered as he kissed the back of Draco's hands "It's like I don't want ever talk about what I did either." The blonde moved closer to the older vampire.

"Please Severus I… I need to know who he is?" He pleaded, the vampire groaned and rolled his eyes at the pouting lip in front of him.

"Why?" The older vampire whispered as he looked into the blonde's eyes "Why do you want to find him so badly? The boy might not even know who is real father is."

"I…I always wanted a sibling and…and I just wanted to know if he is okay." Sighing Snape pulled the young vampire onto his lap making him look at him

"All I know is the man in question married a muggle born witch and as far as I know she blood adopted and they are now both dead, not sure what happen to boy." Draco was quiet as he listen to Severus talk about the boy he wanted to find.

"Harry." Draco finely said, making Snape look at him and frowned "It's Harry." He whispered

"No, it's not Harry."

"You don't know that! You said so yourself that you never saw Lilly Pregnant and-and James went to hiding." Snape was quiet as he stared into his blonde lover's eyes watching him…he can't be…

"Draco don't tell anyone what you think let me prove it." He told him, Draco nodded as he slipped the vampire's lap and walked into the bathroom.

Snape was in Tom's offices with Sirius and Remus, the wolf was sat in Sirius lap to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Severus what had you so riled up?" Tom asked, the potion master pulled his hair out of his eyes and looked at him

"Draco is looking for his half-brother." The room was quiet "He thinks it Harry." Sirius and Remus shared a look with each other but remind quiet, Snape didn't miss this "Don't tell me he is?" He asked

"My nose don't lie James was pregnant. He never talk about it and then Lilly had told everyone they were going to have a baby so we never said anything." Snape staggered to a chair and dropped

"My little vampire has a completed past." Tom smile as he watched the men in the room

"I am really going to kill someone one of these days." Sirius growled as he buried his head into Remus' neck

"Shhhh." The wolf said as he runs his fingers though his hair to calm him.

They were quiet for a while as more questions rose about Harry it was Sirius finely spoke "I spoke to James about it, before he found out he was pregnant I found him trying to scrub his skin raw. He told me that Peter drugged him and left him alone with Lucius. Malfoy paid Peter to drug James it is why we never trusted him after that, so I was shocked when they made him a secret keeper." Sirius said as he looked up at Remus who smiled sadly at him

"Shit…that mean he's known this whole bloody time." Severus hissed as he looked at Tom "Did you know?"

"No." Tom said "If I had I wouldn't have tried to kill him. I knew there was second Malfoy heir but whether they were male or female I couldn't have told you."

There was a scream making them all jump before they started to run towards shouts and screams. They ran to the library where they saw Harry trying to send a sting hex to the blonde man. Harry's right shoulder shirt was torn and there was a mark on his neck, it was Severus that warped his arms around the dark haired teen and pulled him back cutting off the hex. Draco was stood in the room watching unable to do anything he had a black eye and busted lip. "What is going on here?" Tom yelled. The dark haired teen pulled himself out of Severus' grip and ran out the room

"I…I… came to speak to Harry about his date with Bold and I saw…I saw father…" Draco stopped swallowing a lump in his throat "I pulled him off Harry his elbow hit my face and I started shouting at him… about…"

"About him being Harry's father." Remus said as the blonde nodded before hiding his face into Snape's chest.


	11. A face from the past

Harry kept running, until he was on the other side of Tom manor he stopped and stood there panting as he raised his hand out to the wall for support as he tried to breathe deeply as he fell to his knees and let out a cry he warped his arms around himself. Harry held himself for a while just crying in the area of the manor hasn't been used in a long time "My little vampire what it the matter?" Came Bolt's smooth voice, Harry looked up as the demon with tear filled eyes as he walked over to him and knelt in front of him he saw the marks and the cuts on Harry's neck and arm and felt his own blood boil "What happen to your neck and arm?" He ask as he held Harry's arms feeing the deep scratches

"D…Draco's father…"He choked out as he latched onto the man.

Blot pulled Harry back and smiled at him softly as he took the teen's arms again and started to heal the wound. The dark haired boy looked up at him and blinked at he felt the throbbing stinging pain in his arm was gone. "Come on let's go and find Tom and this man who dares to touch you." He slide his hands under Harry's thin frame and picked him up and Harry held onto him and buried his face into the demon's neck as they walked back to the main hub of the house. "Tell me do you know why he wanted to hurt you?"

"I look like my dad." He whispered into the man's ears

"Your dad?" He asked, and it didn't take the demon long to put two and two together and quickly.

Tom paced his office as Lucius was sat tied to a chair and gagged, Remus was sat with Sirius who kept his want pointed at the blonde as Severus had Draco in his lap and held him close as he rubbed his back "He's your son!" Tom hissed at Lucius who sat there and just looked at him "Your flesh and blood! Was it bad enough you raped his dad you have to do it to your son!" He snarled, at the point the blonde had nothing really to say he was blind drunk and seeing Harry wonder around the manor he thought he was seeing James and old feelings rose up from the past.

He was so in love with James Potter and seeing him wonder around Hogwarts pretending to be tough man, but he had seen James potter for who he really was and he wanted him but because they were in different houses and enemies, James only ever saw the blonde as the bad guy and wouldn't even look twice at him so Lucius did the only thing he could think off just to have one night with him and it was a choice he both regretted and was happy. One he hated himself from hurting James he remembered the look in his face and he knew he went too far and he had and two he had a son and baby boy about the same age as Draco but them James had married Lilly and told very one that his son was Lilly son but the bomb shell was when Voldemort had killed James his beloved James.

The gag was removed from his mouth and he looked up at his Lord who stood there steaming as he looked down at him "He's drunk, you can smell the alcohol on him." Sirius snarled

"He looks so much like his father."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Tom muttered as he glared at Snape who looked down at the floor as he stroked Draco's back. Lucius looked down at his torn clothed that was blood stained

"He knows." He whispered. There was a knock at the door and Bolt walked in still holding Harry in his arms.

Tom looked up at him and watched him stand there looking at the blonde who looked drunkenly down at the ground. "I healed his arm and his neck but he is in shock." Bolt nodded, Remus stood up and walked over to Harry placing a hand on the teen's shoulder

"Come on cub lets go and rest, you to Draco come with me." The blonde looked up at the wolf and looked back at Snape who nodded and Draco jumped off Snape's lap and walked over to Remus who was now hugging Harry.

They left the room and the pregnant wolf lead them back to his room, Draco reached out and took Harry's hand and squeezed the other teen's hand and Harry squeezed his hand back to say he doesn't blame him. Reus smiled softly at the boys as he led them into the bed room. The wolf at on the bed and let out a puff of air a he rubbed his back before he looked at the two boys still holding hands "You two look like two frighten pups." He said with a gentle as Harry climbed onto the bed followed by Draco as both of them curled up against the wolf "Shhhh it's okay cubs." He whispered to them "We will talk about this when we all have had a rest."

This is how Sirius found them Remus was reading a book while Harry and Draco was sleep one was resting his head on the wolf's chest while the other had his head in his lap. The dark haired man walked into the room and sat on the bed making Remus look up at him "Hey." He whispered as he kissed the man on the lips "How are the boys." He whispered as Sirius rested his hand on Remus' baby bump feeling his cubs roll about inside his mate

"They are okay but they just need to rest and have sometimes to think about some things." He said with a heavy sigh "What has happen to…?"

"Lucius has been sent back to the manor to sober up and then Tom will deal with him. "Remus seemed a little unhappy about that "But I did managed to put some of Fred and George's item into his pocket so he hasn't gotten off lightly." He told his mate, the wolf smiled a little as he felt both boy's nuzzle into him "Look at you a real mother wolf."

"Bite you tongue."


End file.
